The Phantom of Notre Dame
by ilovepuppies125
Summary: Vlad is stuck with the task of raising a child who he doesn't want. Many years later, the child is now a kind, lonely and misunderstood man. One day when Danny sneaks out, he meets Sam who seems to understand him, but the problem is, Vlad also has an interest in her. The two join with one of Vlad's officials: Dash, to stop Vlad for good. But will they be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

**I suppose it's not really a crossover, just the DP characters in the positions of the Hunchback of Notre Dame characters, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**I obviously don't own either the Hunchback of Notre Dame or Danny Phantom, I just thought this would be an awesome crossover idea of the two, mostly because I was watching the hunchback of Notre Dame and thought that Frollo's voice sounded like Vlad (it's not) but they are basically the same kind of person, so that eventually made me want to write this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

The Phantom of Notre Dame

Chapter 1-

Vlad POV-

They must be stopped, they are all worthless imperfections, that is, except myself. All those ghosts and ghost supporters, they are wrong, no one who is a full ghost could ever be worth saving.

We had set a trap, waiting at the entrance of the ghost zone, where several ghosts had already been guaranteed safe passage into the city, that was, until we discovered their little plan and decided to intercept.

They spoke in hushed tones, so that they would not be spotted in the night. From the darkened corner where I stood in waiting, I could see what looked like a ghost family, cloaking in dark robes to hide their ghostly glow.

Finally, my troops and I emerged from the shadows and captured the ghosts in our specially designed traps and netting, all except one. The hood fell down and revealed this woman as human, she clutched something against her chest and fled, hugging the shadows of the city, so that she would not be caught. I pursued her. I too, lurked in the shadows, transforming into my half-ghost self, so that I could follow her invisibly through the empty streets.

She reached a dead end in front of the church, her short, dark red hair whipped around wildly as she searched frantically for somewhere to go. I laughed at her struggle and pulled myself out of the shadows. Her deep violet eyes widened.

"Please, don't hurt us!" she exclaimed, panic rising in her voice.

"Us?" I asked and pulled the bundle from her arms despite the shrieks of protest the woman gave me. Inside of the bundle was a baby, with dark black hair and clear blue eyes, however, as the baby's eyes adjusted to the dark light, they turned a shade of neon green while the hair turned white. I recoiled, this baby was half ghost, and I was the only one supposed to be half ghost. I looked back down at the woman, who was kneeling on the sidewalk, begging for me to spare the life of her baby and herself. With one quick blast to her chest, I killed her. She fell over, dead on the street with the blood pooling around her at the base of the steps. I raised the bundle in the air, about to finish him the same way I had finished his mother when a voice called out behind me.

"Time out!" it said. I wheeled around to see the ghost Clockwork standing floating before me, "You cannot destroy him. Your sin is already too great. You have already spilled too much blood on this sacred place." The wise ghost motioned to the baby's mother on the ground. I felt a twinge of fear, I would be condemned for the sin again this woman.

"Then, what must I do?" I asked him. The ghost transformed into his younger self.

"You must raise the child as your own," Clockwork told me.

'_Raise him?' _I wondered, '_As a half ghost son?' _The ghost who seemed to read my thoughts nodded slowly.

"Well, I cannot keep him with me. I have an image to uphold," I exclaimed to the ghost. Clockwork nodded.

"Then keep him in the Ops Center of the old Fenton Works building," the ghost replied, "He shall live there. And I shall watch over him."

The ghost disappeared. I silently floated to the Fenton Works building, it's old bricks still stood, but the building was far from pristine. The windows were cracked allowing a draft to seep into the old rooms. On top, a much larger contraption stood. In this contraption is where the child would be kept, he would be in charge of sounding the alarm whenever ghosts would attack the city. Clockwork had already prepared a crib for the child in the center of the empty room. I placed the child in the crib.

"I shall call you Daniel," I told the boy who blinked up at me with his blue eyes. With one last glare at the child, I put my shoulders back and floated out of the decrepit old building

**Okay, that's my first chapter. What did you think? I know parts of it might be confusing so just PM me your questions or post them in your reviews and I will answer them as best as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Danny POV-

20 years later…

I sighed, bored, as I often am when I am cooped up in this tower. For twenty year I had been stuck here, always watching everyone below me, but never getting to join them. My father says it's because of my powers, that no one will ever be able to accept me for who I am, an abnormality to their perfect society, a freak, not human, not ghost, just some weird combination of the two. The Ops Center has never been much to look at, dark, filled with the hollow remnants of failed inventions and experiments. The only joys I have been able to get out of this room are the 360-degree views of the dreary city below. From up here, I have been able to study everyone, their families, their friendships, their success, and their hardships. I've also seen the way they look up here, the adults look at this room, much like a hoax, like they do not believe that I exist while the children stare with fearful, yet curious fascination at the tinted windows of this Ops Center.

I sighed again, making my way over to one of the many windows, which, in a way were like the eyes of the whole city.

"Come on dude," Tucker, a gargoyle that was placed on the building to ward off evil spirits, said, "Lighten up."

I rolled my eyes, "How can I lighten up, when there is a whole world down there that I am not allowed to be a part of."

"Listen, I'm just saying, you could either spend all your time up here moping, or you could do something productive with it," he shrugged his stone shoulders.

"Oh yeah," I laughed bitterly, "Like what?" At this he seemed stumped, and turned to watch the people below as well.

Suddenly, there was a commotion on the street below. I squinted to get a better view but I still couldn't see anything.

"What's going on?" I asked, more rhetorically than anything. Tucker shrugged.

"Heck if I know," I glared at him, some help he is. I rummaged around for a pair of binoculars in the drawers, pulling them out and focusing on the street below.

"It looks like a…" I adjusted the lens to see more clearly, "…protest of some sort." Again I singled out the one who seemed to be the leader, it was a girl who I didn't recognize. She seemed to be about my age with raven black hair and fierce purple eyes holding a sign that said, **'Equality in Life and Death! Ghosts Were People too!'**

tucker cleared his throat and removed the binoculars from my hands, looking down at the street below.

"Oh. Hey it's a ghost rally, here's your chance to go buddy," he nudged me with his elbow, still without taking his eyes off of the street.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, "You know I can't leave." I sighed turning my back on the window "I don't fit in remember?"

"Hmm," he thought, "Well, is there really any better time for a half-ghost boy to fit in than at a ghost rally where humans are also present?" I paused, maybe he was right, and maybe I could fit in in a group like that. Then I remembered something: Vlad.

"Well, there's just one problem, remember? My father. He told me I can't leave this Ops Center and not to mention, he absolutely hates those ghost rally supporters," I reminded him.

"Dude, no offense but he gives me the creeps. Besides, does he really have to know? Why don't you just turn invisible and phase down there, see what's going on, and then come back before he even notices?" he asked me.

"Hmm…" I considered the suggestion, "Do you really think I could?"

"I really don't see why not," Tucker shrugged.

"But, wait, he'll recognize me," I sighed sitting down.

"Duh, wear a disguise," he tossed a white sheet at me.

"A sheet? What do you expect me to do with this?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes.

"Put it on like a ghost of course, cut out eye holes and you'll be fine," he smirked. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. I grinned, this might actually be a good idea for me.

"Okay, I'll do it," I grinned at him. Tucker grinned back.

"Awesome dude, you deserve it," he commended me.

I stood up, preparing to give my signature catch phrase. "I'm going—"

"Yes, Daniel, where are you going?" Vlad asked, suddenly directly behind me. I jumped in surprise managing to shoot a glare at Tucker, for yet, another stupid idea, but he had managed to freeze back into his solid stone form once again.

"I'm going to…uh…ask you what's going on in the street down there," I quickly added, hoping that he would buy it, the slight arch in his eyebrow told me that he didn't. Nevertheless, he answered my question.

"Oh, just one of those silly protests again. I am so sick of those vermin filling my perfect streets," he huffed.

"Right, vermin," I laughed nervously.

"Speaking of, I must organize my forces, we have to get them removed off of the streets you know. So long Daniel," he quickly turned on his heal, stalking out of the door as quietly as he had come in.

As soon as the door slammed behind him, Tucker once again became animated.

"Well?' he exclaimed, "What are you waiting for, you have to get down there before he brings in the police!"

"What?! Are you crazy!?" I demanded.

"No, but you'll be if you let this opportunity pass you up!" he told me. I sighed quickly realizing that he was right.

"Fine," I told him, "I'll go." Once again, tucker handed me the sheet. I blew two identical holes in it with an ecto-blast, "I'm going ghost!" I called, a white ring forming around my mid section, and splitting in two traveling up passed my head and down passed my feet, changing me from ordinary Daniel to Danny Phantom (a name which Tucker had helped me come up with).

"Well," I gave one last sigh, sliding the sheet over my head, "Here goes nothing." I phased intangibly through the floors, until I landed on the ground level, stepping slowly out of the door at the bottom. It wasn't hard for me to blend in, several other people were dressed as ghosts, and that was only the people who weren't actually ghosts. I squeezed my way to the front.

"I believe that everyone should be treated equally no matter who or what they are! Ghosts deserve the same freedoms as humans! They don't deserve to be persecuted!" the girl shouted, thunderous cheers erupted from behind me, and I realized, that I had begun cheering as well.

"Hey you!" she pointed down at me, and for one, terrifying second, I thought I had been found out, but my panic eased as she motioned for me to join her on the stage.

Clumsily I climbed up the stairs to join her.

"What's your name?" she asked, holding the microphone in front of my face for me to answer.

"Danny," I said, and it came out kind of mumbled from under the sheet. Cheers erupted, I grinned, even though no one could actually see it.

Suddenly a loud police siren sounded from around the corner. Everyone began to panic, running in all directions to get away. I slipped into the crowd, following the massive heard out of the way of the stampeding police cars. I slipped out at the last second to enter into the building of Fenton Works.

Sam POV-

I saw that kid, Danny he said his name was, slip into Fenton Works. There had always been rumors of the Phantom of Fenton Works, but other than that, I had never seen anyone go in or out of the old building. Needless to say, my curiosity got the better of me and I followed the boy in the sheet inside of Fenton Works.


End file.
